The long range goal of this proposal is to reduce alcohol related problems by developing and demonstrating the effectiveness of a community coordinated early identification and third-party referral system, structured for the problem employee residing and/or working in Pierce County. This long range goal shall be realized by accomplishing the following objectives: Objective 1: To provide a broad range of treatment modalities to 100 percent of the employed problem workers that have been identified by the Employee Assistance Service. Objective 2: To develop an Employee Assistance Service Advisory Board which will serve to: - identify the needed local treatment resources which will have the most relevance and are of the highest priority for serving the employed problem workers in Pierce County . . . -enable the community to become more aware of those treatment resources which are presently unavailable or unprepared to deliver the needed specialized service . . . - establish inroads into business, industry, and the medical society . . . Objective 3: To establish the Early Identification and Referral Model within the work force of Tacoma City. Objective 4: To develop a mechanism for informing appropriate persons to effectively utilize the Early Identification and Referral Model. Objective 5: To document the total effectiveness of the Early Identification and Referral Model. Objective 6: To inform other business and industrial units in Pierce County of the results of the demonstration model and encourage installation of a similar system on a contractural basis.